Mistletoe
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ike and Link can't stand mistletoes. Can they learn to love them? IkexLink SheikxSamus Captain FalconxZelda


# Mistletoe #  
This is the Ike/Link Christmas story! This is dedicated to Fayhra, who wrote a story that I love called "Our Farewell". Check it out if you like Ike/Link!

zZz

"It's freezing, yet I don't want to go back inside just yet." a man wrapped in a green coat said.

"I know what you mean," his best friend said, "I'm not all that cold though. This cowl is fucking awesome to have."

"I bet it is. Start a topic."

"Um, have you been caught under the m-"

"Ugh, I hate mistletoes," the blond man complained while moving to the icy balcony.

"Ooh, blondie hates mistletoes, eh? I've never understood why, and I've known you for a long time." Sheik said while moving over to his friend.

"Sheik, you're blond as well, so that doesn't really work out for you. And why? Dude, I've told you a million times, and I don't think I'm exaggerating. They're stupid. Just because something is above your head doesn't mean you kiss someone. It's fucking retarted."

The Sheikah shook his head, "You're just mad because every time you get caught under one, it's either with a woman or a non-human being like Pikachu."

"Okay, that's mostly true. I didn't mind giving Pikachu a kiss though because he is just so damn adorable! But the other part is that I never get caught under it with HIM!"

Sheik smirked, "Oh that's right. No blue haired mercenaries for you!"

"Shut the hell up! No blonde haired bounty huntresses for you!"

"Whatever. I'm determined to get Samus. And I think she likes me. Why else would she reject Doug ever since the Smash Bros started?"

"Because he's... I don't know, actually. He's a nice guy, funny, smart... She might be a lesbian." the green clothed one concluded.

"She can't be a lesbian! I like her too much for that to happen." the Sheikah said, hoping Link was wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything. So, how do you plan to get her?"

"Mistletoe." the Sheikah said proudly while his shorter friend just shook his head.

xXx

"Whoever came up with the mistletoe tradition can burn in hell," a blue haired man said sourly while sitting on one of the couches in the very large yet empty main room.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with them." another blue haired man said while looking up from his book.

"I just got caught under one of the damn things with Nana. I feel like a fucking pedophile now, and I had to give her a kiss. Anyway, Nana's going to be fuzzy for a while."

"I bet. She's a cutie though. Anyway, so what's the real reason you hate mistletoes?"

"They're stupid. Who kisses someone because a plant is above their head?"

"Um, lots of people do. Ike, you're just pissed because it's never with the man you put a claim on since you arrived. By the way, why haven't you made a move? It's been two years now, and Link could always get picked up by someone..."

"Like who?" the somewhat scared mercenary said.

"Like... Pit."

"He likes you. Marth, are you blind?"

"No, I am not blind... Really? I'll have to check into that. What about Roy?"

"Last time I checked, he wasn't gay."

"People change. What about Sheik?"

"He's after Samus, and they're best friends."

"Oh lord, there's two pursuers now. What about Snake?"

"Doesn't he age really fast?"

"Master Hand was able to stop it. He's in good shape, handsome, funny... Link likes that stuff. And I also happen to know that Snake wouldn't mind having a little Linky by his side..."

"Gotta go!" Ike hollered. He ran out of the room and started looking for Link.

xXx

"I'm going downstairs. I promised Peach and Zelda I'd help cook Christmas Eve dinner, so I better go do that before I get a knife shoved up my ass." Link dismissed himself from the presence of his best friend and started downstairs.

Sheik watched his best friend go away and looked at the ground. There he saw the woman he loved throwing snowballs with Toony and Ness, and seemed to be enjoying herself for once.

"Dammit Sheik! Why can't you just get the balls to ask her out?" Sheik scolded himself.

"Because you don't know how." a voice said.

Sheik turned around to see none other than Captain Falcon, the man that had been after Samus for years.

"Oh, hey Doug. And judging by how she always rejects you, I don't think you know how to either."

Falcon chuckled and walked closer to Sheik, "Dude, I don't actually want her. Trust me, if I wanted Samus to be my girlfriend, it would've happened years ago. Every single time I've asked her out I was doing it for laughs. This mansion is happy most of the time, but there's those days that we all hate each other and wish we were back home, and I know you've had them. So I ask Samus out, knowing she'll reject me, just so everyone's spirits can be lifted. That's how it's been since we started Smash Bros. No one knew in the early days, and only one person has known since the Melee era, and that's my now-not-so-secret girlfriend. Sheik, I know you really like Samus, so here are some tips:

One: Be yourself. You're a cool guy, and this blonde you're after hates fake people.

Two: Be nice and charming. You tend to get mean at times, but it seems more sarcastic than anything. And you're a handsome guy and had Peach drooling over you when oh first got here. You know that attention you got from pinky for the first three months?" Sheik nodded his head with a shiver, and not because of the cold weather, "Get Samus to that area. Do something as simple as buying her a new hair tie or pulling out her chair for her tonight since we're using the big table.

Three: Walk her to her dorm tonight. There's a mistletoe above every door, so I'm sure you'll get a kiss. After the kiss, she might invite you in. If she likes you anyway. If it feels right, ask her out. If it doesn't, wait.

That's all I got man. I'll see you at dinner." Doug said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" the Sheikah called.

Falcon turned around, "What's up?"

"Who's your girlfriend?"

Doug smirked and sang, "I'm in love with a Hylian!" to the tune of "I'm In Love With A Stripper", and walked away.

Sheik stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth open wide. Douglas... with Zelda?! He'd have to check with the princess to see if it was true.

xXx

"God dammit!" a frustrated mercenary shouted, "Where the hell is he?"

"Ike, calm down. You live in the same house. Whoever you're looking for will show up eventually." a voice said.

The mercenary turned to see the aura Pokémon Lucario, holding his temple as if he had a headache.

"Oh, hey Lucario. Did I disrupt your meditation?"

"Yes, but that's alright because I was nearly finished. You're looking for Link, I presume?"

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to..." Ike trailed off.

"Ask him to be yours? Yes, it's about damn time. He's in the kitchen preparing supper, so you better wait till after. It's not often we get to taste his amazing cooking. Walk him to his dorm when he's ready for bed and catch him under the mistletoe, and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do afterwards." The Pokémon sure knew what to do in any situation.

Ike thanked Lucario and went to Marth's dorm to hang out until dinner.

xXx (After dinner: Samus and Sheik)

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow." the blonde bounty huntress said while walking away.

"Sheik!" Falcon called, "Now!"

The Sheikah male went after Samus and caught up to her relatively quickly.

"Samus, wait up!" the blond Sheikah called.

The beautiful blonde woman stopped and turned to face Sheik with a smile, "Hey Sheik. What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd walk you to your dorm." Sheik half-lied.

"Oh okay. So what'd you do today? I played with the kids in the snow. You should've played with us, it was pretty fun." Samus said as she and Sheik started making their way to the fourth floor.

"I mostly just listened to Link rant about mistletoes and how he hates them. And maybe we can play in the snow tomorrow." Sheik said, feeling giddy on the inside.

"I'd like that. And I have no idea why he hates them so much. I've known him for years, and I still don't understand. I, on the other hand, don't mind mistletoes. Only two times have I got fucked in the ass by mistletoe, and that's when I had to kiss Doug and Dave. Doug didn't mind, but Dave did. And of course Peachy was there and made Dave and I kiss."

"What's with Dave? Why wouldn't he want to kiss you?" the Sheikah asked, dumbfounded at how any male wouldn't want to kiss Samus Aran.

"Because he's gay." Samus said simply.

"Oh. Well, here's your dorm." Sheik said.

"That would be correct. Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Samus, there's a mistletoe." Sheik pointed to the mistletoe and looked up at it.

"Why yes there is. Come here Sheikah boy, pull down that cowl."

The cowl was removed completely off of Sheik's face and Samus eagerly pressed her lips to Sheik's. The slightly taller male licked the woman's bottom lip and she gave him access to her sweet cavern.

While Samus and Sheik were making out, Captain Falcon was looking on from the corner.

'That's my boy!' Falcon said internally. He left to his girlfriend's dorm and put on his sweats.

"Hey baby. Where have you been?" the princess asked, greeting her boyfriend with kisses to his cheeks.

"Making sure Sheik got the balls to kiss Samus under the mistletoe. She did it for him though."

"She's had a crush on him for a while now, so I'm glad they're together. But enough about them, it's time for you to give me some attention. I haven't been able to see you all day." Zelda said, not even bothering to hide her true intent.

Doug took off his shirt and climbed on his girlfriend of seven years, "I'm sorry baby. Lemme make it up to you."

xXx

"So, what now?" Sheik asked.

"I thing you should come inside," Samus invited.

"Woah baby. I love mistletoes."

"Not as much as you love me."

xXx (Ike and Link)

"Alright, I am dead tired, so I'll see you all tomorrow." the hero of Hyrule dismissed himself. Lucario gave Ike a knowing look and Ike went after Link.

"Hey Link. Mind if I walk you upstairs?"

"I don't see why not. Thank you Ike." the kind hero said, blushing.

Ike decided to grow a pair and grab Link's hand in his own. Link decided not to question it and blushed again.

"Well Link, we're here, but there's a problem." Ike said, looking up at the ceiling.

Link looked up as well to see a mistletoe, and immediately looked at Ike with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you know what we're supposed to do." Link said.

Ike smiled, "Damn right I do."

The mercenary leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the blond's lips, only to have two slim arms wrap around his neck. The height difference was going to take a serious toll on Ike's back if he didn't move, so he picked Link up and pinned him to the wall.

The short male wrapped his legs around the taller male's waist and continued to kiss Ike. Link lightly stroked Ike's cheek with his thumb as they kissed, and was sad when the kiss ended.

"Link, I've got a confession to make. I'm in love with you, and I'd love it if you were mine. So, will you be mine?" Ike asked with his heart in his throat.

"Ike, I've got a confession as well. I've been in love with you for a long time now, so of course I'll be yours!"

Ike and Link shared another passionate kiss, now having nothing against the mistletoe or its tradition.

zZz

Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this. 


End file.
